1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to universally adjustable mounting devices, and, more particularly to a universally adjustable mounting device having a locking means resistant to vibrational loosening.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current proliferation of accessories being added in the automotive aftermarket requires specially designed mounting devices and assemblies that can accommodate the limited available space normally found in a vehicle for mounting add-on equipment. These mounting devices must be able to handle the stress and shock forces encountered in a moving environment while still permitting the mounting device to be easily and quickly universally adjustable to provide the installer with maximum flexibility. It is necessary to accommodate the various shaped accessories being installed, and the limited, generally odd-shaped space available in which to mount the accessory.
The mounting device must also include a locking means that, when used, will provide a stable platform for the accessory that resists undesired movement due to vibrational or shock-induced forced caused by the vehicle's movement and the like. However, the device must be capable of rapid and easy adjustment when so desired by the user.
The two main basic mounting device structures currently in use are: the clamshell, a hinged plate that generally attaches to the side of the vehicle's console or similar flat mounting surface; and, the swivel post mount, employing a ball-and-socket arrangement.
The clamshell is a limited use mounting device that requires a rather specific space in which it can be mounted. Once the clamshell is mounted, it is restricted from further movement, and provides a generally permanent mounting having a fixed orientation for the planned user of the mounted accessory. Consequently, a user, not oriented as originally planned for by the installer of the clamshell, is disadvantaged in using the mounted accessory.
Due to its more universal adjustability and ease in mounting, the swivel post mount is in great demand. It consists of a post, mounted on the floor, or transmission hump, on the side of the console, or on the dash. The opposite end of the post generally includes a mounting plate attached to the post end by a ball-and-socket arrangement to permit the mounting device to be universally adjusted to suit both the demands of the space where the mounting device is sought to be mounted and the user's individual desires.
Finally, any such mounting device must accommodate various mounting surfaces, flat, curved, or angled to name only a few, without causing unnecessary damage to the mounting surface in case the user decides to remove the mounting device at a later date.
Many currently known mounting devices of both the clamshell and swivel post variety, rely on frictionally compressive locking means to hold the mounted accessory in place. These devices are generally prone to slippage caused by vibrational or shock-induced forces acting on the mounting device and the weight of the accessory itself. These prior art devices generally result in eventual slippage and failure of the locking means of the device due to the fact that the locking means usually comprises a single shaft that provides both an axis of movement for the mounted accessory and a means to hold the movement joint in a compressive, frictional relation. With this mechanical arrangement, all of the vibrational and shock-induced forces are directly transmitted to this single shaft which, as time passes, is loosened causing the mounted accessory to shift from its originally selected, and locked, position.
The present invention provides additional locking means that are radially off-centered from that of the primary shaft of the prior art devices. Being off-centered from the primary shaft of the movement joint, the additional locking means of the present invention resists any such vibrational or shock-induced loosening of the mounting device and, therefore, provides a superior mounting platform that is stable and yet capable of simple and easy adjustment when so desired by the user.